claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Nina
"If you don't want to die, move. If you want to live, swing your sword. If you can't do that...just die" Nina to Clarice Nina is Claymore No. 9 of the current generation. Etymology "Nina" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Nina"(ニーナ, pronounced "nEE-nah"). "Nina" derives from a variety of cultures, with various meanings. From Spanish, the term "niña", meaning "little girl." From Slavic, as a diminutive of "Antonina." From Italian, as a diminutive of "Giannina." Also the name of a Babylonian and Assyrian fertility goddess. Appearance Nina wears her pale hair in a ponytail and sweeps her entire fringe to the left side of her face. Her appearance somewhat resembles that of Elizabeth. She has silver eyes and wears the standard Claymore uniform. She has only been shown smiling once. Image Gallery Personality Nina is a cold and harsh woman, even in the post of the last single-digit warrior, immediately disliking Clarice because of her colored hair. She had no problem leaving Clarice behind during the battle, declaring her as useless. She is a skilled tactician but questionable strategist. She has complete faith in her abilities, shown when she closes her eyes after activating her "Shadow Hunter." Abilities Shadow chaser Nina uses her special attack, named Shadow Hunter. Her blade tracks the Yoki of her opponent until the Yoki is extinguished. The move can only be stopped by directly attacking Nina. Biography Employment as a Claymore Nina is assigned as captain of an Awakened Being Hunting Party stationed in the northern region an Alphonse. This party hunts proactively, unlike the usual party for paying clients only. In Dabi, Nina complains when Clarice turns up late, that her rank is only No. 47. And about Clarice's dark hair, proof to Nina that Clarice failed to fully transform into a Claymore. She calls Clarice a "failed creation." Up in the mountains, Nina and the party engage an Awakened Being. Nina was almost killed.Claymore manga chapter 65 But more Awakened Beings attack and the party is overwhelmed. They all go down unconscious. Then the Beings are attacked by unseen adversaries. When Clarice awakes, she finds herself and her comrades surrounded by patches of blood-soaked ground. As she walks about, her rescuers, five of the Seven Ghosts (Miria, Cynthia, Deneve, Helen and Tabitha) watch Clarice unseen from the hills above. Later in the south, Rachel is seen joking that Nina and their party were saved by the ghosts from the Northern Campaign. After this incident Nina is removed from the North by Rimuto and replaced with No. 7, Anastasia. Moved by Miria's actions during her initial assault, she joined her in the rebellion. Along with the other Claymores and Miria, she battled the group of Abyssal Feeders sent after them. She battles the revived Cassandra alongside Audrey and Rachel. As seen with her fight with Cassandra, the Shadow Hunter's true power is clearly seen as the sword keeps moving and following Cassandra's Yoki. Although Cassandra is a No. 1 with high agility, power and speed, Nina is able to slash her cheek. Since Cassandra can only match an average No. 5 without her ability, this display makes the Shadow Hunter a powerful technique. After being scratched by Nina, Cassandra uses her technique and incapacitates Nina, cutting off her legs. Nina isn't able to get a second chance at attacking Cassandra as she quickly loses her arms in succession. Nina is revealed to be alive during and following the battle with the Awakened No. 1's, and she is seen with the other warriors when they are celebrating the end of the Organization's rule over the island. She makes her next appearance in Rabona alongside the other Organization warriors, where she uses her Shadow Hunter to help combat the Awakened Europa. Trivia *Nina is the only Claymore that says her technique's name when using it, probably to make it clear to the readers she has activated it. References es:Ninait:Nina Category:Claymore Category:Female Category:Deserter Category:Single-digit Category:Nickname Category:Clarice's generation Category:Former